


Owner

by koyi_he



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koyi_he/pseuds/koyi_he
Summary: 剧情梗概：洞察计划成功后九头蛇统治下的世界，一个占有欲爆棚的rumlow和服从命令的冬兵之间的故事。电影拓展，黑化朗姆洛出没，虽说朗姆洛叔叔在原作中已经够黑了吧。





	Owner

01

“再深一点。”朗姆洛将手指穿梭在柔软的棕色发丝间，感受着头皮与发间的清爽触感。

冬兵依言张开唇瓣，将朗姆洛的半身更深的纳入咽喉。

朗姆洛发出一声餍足的叹息，在喉结完全暴露后，又重新低下头，用大脚趾与二脚趾夹住冬兵早已充血肿胀的龟头敏感的前端翻弄研磨。

当然没有自己的命令，冬兵不会射出来哪怕一滴体液。

朗姆洛仍在上翘的嘴角被射精的快感所阻滞，停留在绝顶的刹那，冬兵将口腔中的精液悉数吞咽入腹，然后将漏在嘴边和柱体上的残液缓慢而细致的舔舐殆尽。

冬兵和朗姆洛刚搬进这座房子时，冬兵的技术并不很好，给朗姆洛口交偶尔会咬到或呛咳，流到下巴和胸口到处都是，但当冬兵发现一连数天下来，可以被允许进食的食物只有朗姆洛的精液时，他便不再会漏掉一滴。

“嘿，宝贝，够了。”朗姆洛食指与拇指搭在冬兵颈间的金属环扣上，将跪在自己双腿间的冬兵提到胸前，天知道当冬兵的舌尖扫过包皮的褶皱清理时，下体又有抬头的趋势，而今天他还要去三曲翼大厦组织一场重要的会议。

朗姆洛捏起冬兵的脸颊，左右翻看着检查他唇边的残留，他的冬兵可以做到最好，是的，除了反光的水渍外他一无所获。左手顺脖颈一路抚摸向下，“呯呯”两声，无名指间简洁的银色环饰与冬兵胸前乳尖上的环轻触发出脆响，它们有着近乎相同的质地与构造，假若你细细观察，将会在冬兵的乳环上发现Crossbones这几枚烫金的精致字母，而朗姆洛手指上的那枚里则写的是Winter soldier。

杰克·罗林斯曾经不止一次为此嘲笑过自己，他自己也知道，对于只是在服从命令的冬兵来讲，这种类似私定终生般的契约行为显得荒唐幼稚，“别这么沮丧，头儿，我之前在新闻里还看见有人跟照片结婚的。”朗姆洛回敬他的是一记毫不留手的肋下拳，干他娘的，冬兵怎么能跟照片比，至少他是3D的。

朗姆洛剥开袖子看了眼手表下的时间，随即拉开抽屉，取出里面尿道棒，将冬兵仍旧硬挺的分身扶正用右手托住，拇指掰开窄小的马眼，将带着细小凸起的尿道棒一寸一寸的深入其中，冬兵的身体在他的前方细细的微颤，却没有做出任何可能的反抗举动，直到一整根尿道棒隐没进他的海绵体内部，朗姆洛才熟练的将末端的圆环搭扣在冬兵的冠状沟上。

“呆在这等我回家。”他亲吻着冬兵微长卷发下颈环以上的软肉，不舍与他温存的每一分钟。

“Yes，sir。”冬兵几乎是在朗姆洛说出指令后马上回答道。

但朗姆洛必须得走了，洞察计划成功后，九头蛇已经没有必要再花费高昂的经费继续维护冬兵，冬兵当时面临被销毁的命运，他几乎用尽生命的全部目睹冬兵的痛苦与承受、挣扎与空白，当他终于有机会可以将冬兵保留在身边时，朗姆洛丝毫没有犹豫的那么做了。

从那以后冬兵便从九头蛇的资产成为了九头蛇手下朗姆洛的资产，每天为了冬兵上下两张小嘴奔波忙碌在三曲翼大厦与他们的家之间，朗姆洛走在被天空母舰肃清后，行人明显减少而略显萧索的街道上，期盼着今天的会议可以早一点结束。

 

——————————————————

由于洞察计划的成功，出外勤执行任务的几率大大减少，所以朗姆洛聚聚转了文职，可以认为是升职了。

 

02

※本章情节涉及精神控制、调教、穿环，观看请三思。

※有盾冬提及。

※黑化朗姆洛出没。

 

朗姆洛回到家时，冬兵依旧维持着朗姆洛早上出家门时的姿势，就像从未移动过。

冬兵以极快的速度扫过门廊熟识的身影，又将期待隐藏在冷漠之下。

朗姆洛知道冬兵的身体在渴求着自己，对方身上几乎所有与性相关的反应都由自己一手促成，在每天上班前撩拨起冬兵的欲望，再将其禁锢，命令他不允许私自释放，当朗姆洛的归家与快感的欢愉划上等号，朗姆洛在冬兵的眼睛里收获了对自己的期盼。

朗姆洛褪下风衣外套，挂在门口的衣帽架上，自从和冬兵生活在一起，就连他曾经最嗤之以鼻的生活方式都变得顺理成章，放在5年前的朗姆洛不敢想将会拥有一个带衣帽架的房屋，并且房屋里还有等待他回家的冬兵。

中午他向家里打过电话，向冬兵传达进食的指令，排泄一般是等到朗姆洛回家，无法提出生理需求属于冬兵意识的基础层面，朗姆洛也没想试图改变这些，他想要的从来不多，这些就够了。

嘴唇几乎是在刚接触到冬兵时，冬兵已经带着些许不耐啃咬进朗姆洛的唇齿间，像冰雪中的旅人渴求着火光，像饥饿的流亡者汲取肉汤，他们激烈的啃食着对方的唇瓣，两个囚徒、一所房屋，宣泄着欲望。

朗姆洛将手指顺人鱼线的沟槽向下延伸，抓住相比今早已明显不那么高昂的小冬兵，将些许顶出的尿道棒重新用拇指摁回原处，冬兵进攻的软舌明显放松了力度，光裸的脚底在温热的地板上局促的转了几个角度，却始终没有退开。

冬兵的下体又再度抬起头，朗姆洛用手指描摹着他漂亮的形状，拇指伸进冠状沟环扣与尿道棒之间细细的链子间，摩擦着从马眼渗出的前列腺液濡湿的龟头前端，另一只手则将食指套进乳环与乳头之间狭小的孔洞间，拨弄着对方逐渐充血的肉粒。

他喜欢用手指玩弄冬兵胸前的乳环，将对方脆弱的那一点在饱满的胸肌上扯出各种角度和形状，朗姆洛也曾对冬兵充满怜惜和温柔，当你花费人生将近三分之一的时间仰慕着九头蛇传说中的武器，等待他、试图接近他、被他的强大所吸引、在高潮中叫出他的名字想象他的面貌，当这件宝物终于属你所有时，你很难不想把他捧上心尖。

起初的那段（他单向的）热恋期中，他带冬兵到所有能想到的约会场所，在Klevan朗姆洛牵着冬兵的手漫步在绿茵环绕下“通往爱的隧道”；在乌尤尼盐沼天与地的边界被模糊，“天空之境”下似乎只有他俩二人，也许正是在这种空旷的环境下，放大了冬兵的沉默；在哈勃岛绵延三公里的粉色海滩上，朗姆洛拿出了早已准备好的对戒，却在套上冬兵无名指的最后一刻问出了自己都想掌掴自己的问题，

“Winter,你知道这代表了什么吗？”他将戒指举到冬兵眼前，银色的环饰在月光的映照下，散发出温暖的光。

意料之中的缄默，冬兵的程式无法消化这个提问，从始至终都像他在演一个人的独角戏，是的，他知道。

最后他抓起冬兵的拇指和食指，把住冬兵的手将印有“winter soldier”字母的戒指戴进了自己的无名指。

如果这还不算最糟，在旅程结束回到纽约的当天下午，当朗姆洛带冬兵穿过纽约时代广场到隔壁Macys百货采购时，冬兵的突发状况，便成为了压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草。

无关肃清与否，纽约时代广场的人流密度永远高于其他区，朗姆洛直到走出几米远，才发现冬兵没有跟上来，他就呆站在原地，视线跟随着一个金色头发的身材明显矮小的青年，直到朗姆洛将身体遮挡过他的视线，他还在试图穿过朗姆洛的腋下继续观瞧。

他该死的，当然知道冬兵在看什么。

他知道冬兵在他臂弯的睡梦中无意识呢喃的名字是什么，他知道冬兵最后一次执行任务问过的桥上之人是谁，他体会过得知冬兵的真实身份时的挫败与绝望，史蒂夫·罗杰斯活在冬兵的脑中，即便他现在已经挫骨扬灰、尸骨无存。

朗姆洛能够感受到灵魂中某个与生俱来的物什正在死去，然后他做出了一个决定。

他放弃了去Macys百货的计划，转身拉冬兵回家，当天晚上，他对冬兵的教育开始了。

一周后，侧边开口并磨细尾端的新定制“戒指”到货，朗姆洛命令冬兵跪在地上，自己也单膝跪地，用求婚的姿势夹起托盘中的酒精棉涂抹在冬兵左侧乳头的四周，酒精带着身体的温度蒸发进空气，而使乳头挺立起来，朗姆洛捏住冬兵的乳头底部，没有犹豫的将环扣内侧的细针穿刺进微微轻颤的肉粒，他知道这种程度的疼痛对于冬兵来说可以划分为与被蚊虫叮咬同一级别，但也许是一周的时间内他对冬兵乳头的调教，也许是第一次给人做穿孔，当针尖穿进皮肉的一瞬间，冬兵还是发出几不可闻的细小鼻音，那之后的几周时间，朗姆洛持续观察冬兵的乳头周围防止感染。

“在我回家时该说什么，winter。”这是三天前才新增的习惯，还有待加深教育。

冬兵转动空洞的眼眸，像想从朗姆洛脸上找到答案，在乳尖与下体的双重刺激下，思维似乎也变得艰涩黏滞，但冬兵的表情显得那么努力。

“欢迎回家，布洛克。”用回复命令的平板口吻拼凑出这几个单词，朗姆洛的表情却在听到这句话之后融化出一个满意的微笑。

 

————————————————————

写到这发现超字数了，3000字后冬兵依旧还没射，本来想给叉冬发糖，然而在原作背景下写着写着就虐了起来。

 

04

※本章涉及暴力表现、精神控制。

※有盾冬提及。

※朗姆洛持续黑化

 

他们像曾经无数个夜晚里将身体紧密的结合在一处，one day，冬兵也像现在一样在朗姆洛的撞击下颠簸的像一弯风浪中的小船，冬兵背对自己的体位使朗姆洛的分身更加深入的楔进对方的身体，他交错门齿，沿冬兵脊骨的突起咬出一个又一个齿痕。

冬兵臀部抬高、上身压低着，嘴唇紧抿、鼻尖蹭着枕头轻微的哼着气音，蹭红的膝盖持续在床铺上转着角度，快感像一尾进入地笼的鱼儿冲撞着找不到释放的出口，指伸肌收紧又放开，似乎只有这样做才能缓解被朗姆洛堵塞住的欲望的发泄口，他把冬兵肏到失神，朗姆洛自豪的想着，但随后发生的一切却使朗姆洛从高潮的快意瞬间跌至谷底。

虽然声音不高，但朗姆洛还是在静谧的卧室间听的一清二楚，“史蒂夫、史蒂夫”，那是冬兵的低吟。

朗姆洛感觉就像一桶冰水兜头浇下，他松开了桎梏住冬兵下身硬挺的左手，身下男人绵长的释放伴随着瘫软的腰肢下沉，朗姆洛的心也跟着一同下沉。

那是朗姆洛第一次在冬兵非失控状况下对冬兵使用安全词，当他抽搐着攥紧床单的手指渐渐放松了力度，朗姆洛抓起冬兵的头发，将冬兵汗湿的脸转了过来，他看到对方眼里满溢的情欲逐渐被空洞填满。

“回答我，史蒂夫是谁。”词句自喉间挤压，一字一顿的逼问。

冬兵卡壳般转动着无机质的眼珠半天没说出话。

如果怒意是有形质的，朗姆洛无疑感觉到自己正在被勒紧，又像火焰一般自下向上燃尽了理智，他想剖开冬兵的脑壳，看清楚里面有没有哪怕一丁点自己的痕迹，他想挖开冬兵的心，看看里面是不是跟那条左臂一样是金属做的。

朗姆洛几乎用上比教训擅自行动致使任务失败的新兵刺头还要重的力度将身下男人的脑袋带向床柱，当他反应过来自己做了什么时，血正顺着冬兵的额角一滴滴滴落在枕套上。

“我不知道，长官。”冬兵干瘪的声音回复着指令。

朗姆洛再一次被无形的气恼与绝望所笼罩，不似几十年的岁月中经历的任何一场战斗，他的敌人无形无质的潜伏在他和冬兵的周围，每每与他交锋，朗姆洛总要输的丢盔弃甲。

一个高于安全词词令范畴的存在，一个苏联人和九头蛇70年也没能做到的事。

“今后别再他妈的说出该死的史蒂夫这五个字母，好吗？”

“是的，长官。”

朗姆洛不知道这个指令冬兵可以坚持执行多久，只有一件事是肯定的，从那以后，朗姆洛再没有使用过后背位，他会坚持让冬兵看着自己的脸将他的快感撩拨到最高点，欣赏他、抚摸他、品尝他、感知他。

几天后，朗姆洛向组织提交冬兵后期维护的申请书，愿意自费为冬兵做身体检查和定期清洗，但需要九头蛇的技术支持，或在学校授课或进入九头蛇旗下医药行业的前技术人员们听到这个消息时是尤为喜悦的，有几个甚至在朗姆洛接手冬兵时就曾暗示愿意继续为冬兵提供医疗支持，当你见证过上世纪和本世纪最伟大的科研成果、最强大的人形兵器，无论药品制造还是学期报告都将变成一场乏味的折磨。在九头蛇技术宅们的欢呼下，申请几乎是没有悬念的得到了批复。

技术员曾提醒朗姆洛冬兵的清洗周期不能超过两周，思及此处，朗姆洛向外拔着尿道棒的动作一滞，上一次带冬兵清洗记忆是在什么时候。

冬兵感受到朗姆洛动作的迟滞，以为那又是朗姆洛的新花招，瘪着嘴巴小心的顶胯，不断催促朗姆洛手上的动作。

朗姆洛的思绪收回，带着意大利男人特有的调情口气，

“叫我的名字，winter。”其实冬兵想要的东西，他从不吝惜给予。

“布洛克，布洛克。”可朗姆洛想要的东西，只有用尽全力才能攥在手心里。

当被禁锢了一天的欲望喷射在胸口，朗姆洛望进冬兵终于舒展的眉眼、红润的嘴唇、松散的棕发、喘息的胸腔，无论多少次都看不够。

为冬兵清理后，朗姆洛从裤兜里摸出手机，找到罗林斯的号码拨通过去，

“罗林斯，明天我有个汇报要做，你带冬兵去做例行检查。”

 

——————————————————————

九头蛇统治世界了，朗姆洛又是九头蛇高层，抖抖手腕倒卖个军火分分钟入账千万，这点钱对于现在的朗姆洛聚聚来讲不算啥。字里行间就能看得出我是个冬吹了，吹叉骨这还是头一次了。

 

05

※有POI宅总打酱油，没看过POI的小伙伴不妨碍观看。

※本章没有pwp，一个过渡章，写到第五章，cap终于出场了。

 

皇后区洛克威半岛-蒂尔登堡地下

娜塔莎在走廊截住了山姆和史蒂夫，“也许你该去见见今日的来访者。”

“娜，你该知道我做了多少准备才摸清那条往返于朗姆洛住所和医院的固定线路，我们有多不容易在九头蛇的眼睛下得到今天行动的机会。”

“我无意阻止你史蒂夫，但，是他救了我们所有人的命。”听到这话，顾自大步流星的美国队长带着几许疑虑回头望向娜塔莎。

当史蒂夫途经空旷的一号出入口留置处，托尼·史塔克正在接待那位神秘访客。

“远道而来，芬奇先生。”

芬奇先生得体的西装下走路的姿势十分僵硬，左腿直挺起来坚持不了多长时间再交替到右腿，走路的重心始终不在身体中心，这使他到达与托尼交握双手的位置花费了比平常人更多的时间。

当芬奇迟滞的目光从史塔克眼前移动到他们身后的美国队长，托尼转身正对上手持头盔整装待发的史蒂夫·罗杰斯和他身后的一整个作战小队。

“准备出门了队长？”率先挑起话题的总是托尼·史塔克。

“正打算这么做，事实上，我听说你救了这里所有人的命，包括我本人，我想我该为此道谢。”

“不是所有，美国队长。”芬奇冲着史蒂夫的方向张了张嘴，却没有看向史蒂夫的双眼，“当我得知神盾局在用我创造的TM程序做什么时，复仇者只是临时被写进保护的极少一部分人，如你所见，太多人死在了洞察计划。”芬奇的表情停滞在他所讲出的这句话的最后一个音节上。

“你不该为此自责，芬奇先生，是九头蛇造成了现在的一切。”即便史蒂夫如是说，但从芬奇低垂的头颅上史蒂夫似乎能感受到他被愧疚折磨的每一个日夜。

在他掉下天空母舰，在大清洗后失去巴基消息的每一天，他又何尝不是活在内疚与自责之中。某种程度上，他能理解芬奇的感受。

史蒂夫调整了一下内心的情绪，“我不得不走了，托尼。”他摊开双手展示手上的头盔。

“旗开得胜，队长，带好布鲁斯的药。”

应对超级战士体质的特效麻醉剂，那是本次营救任务的关键，史蒂夫拍了拍胸口放置药瓶的位置，以示安心。

这是洞察计划后复仇者的首次行动，在九头蛇的系统中，他们已经被判定为死亡状态，史蒂夫十分感激队友们能在今天行动任务大战场外将营救巴基小战场的机会留给自己，他再次向托尼投以感激的目光。

当史蒂夫坐在黑色雪佛兰探界者下达行动开始的命令，朗姆洛的昔日副手罗林斯正带冬兵前往纽约哥伦比亚和康奈尔长老会医院的路上，史蒂夫下了车，利落的将星盾对准左侧驾驶位，罗林斯被突如其来砸破窗玻璃的星盾掀到额头，一时间意识全无失去了对车辆的掌控，捷豹XJ走了十几米远的蛇步才最终停靠在路中央，而反射神经高于一般人的冬日战士却在踹开车门的下一刻，被等候多时的美国队长从背后揽住脖颈，一整管特效麻醉剂压入体内，冬兵在史蒂夫的怀中瘫软。

史蒂夫维持着后背紧抱的姿势，贪婪的将鼻尖顶入巴基的发丝间，是他的巴基了，他确认着，似乎只有这样做才能弥补他们所分离的每一分每一秒。

直到山姆的出声适时提醒，“队长，我们得走了，史蒂夫。”

随后才环抱着冬兵与一同撤队的其余队员退进雪佛兰扬长而去。

————————————————————

宅总（芬奇）在本篇被定义为洞察程序的开发者，看POI时就感觉TM的大数据搜索和洞察计划简直异曲同工。

 

06

 

在九头蛇的毫无防备下，复仇者在各地的突袭取得了压倒性的胜利。

麻醉剂的药效比班纳博士的使用说明上缩短了将近一半时间，当冬兵自车后座史蒂夫的怀中睁开警惕的双眸打量四周，史蒂夫着实被冬兵的提前醒转吓得不轻，他不清楚冬兵目前的精神状况，会不会对车上的其他队员造成伤害，他没法赔上队员的性命做赌注。

好在为了今天的行动做了万全的准备，史蒂夫从胸前的内侧口袋掏出第二个麻醉剂注射器。

一路无话，他们中途换过两辆车才最终回到蒂尔登堡位于地下的军事基地，冬兵被第一时间送往史塔克的工作区域，班纳博士也等在那里。

“他路上醒过一次，我想巴基身体的耐药性要更强。”史蒂夫望着被安置在检修mark系列机械椅子上的冬兵，宽大的椅子衬的冬兵小了一圈。

“我想只有等他醒了才能对他的精神情况加以评估。”班纳博士踟蹰片刻，最终还是局促的说出提议，“队长，介意出去谈谈吗？”

“正好我也要开始为巴恩斯做扫描。”托尼头都没有抬，拿着改锥正摆弄着冬兵的左臂，专注的就像个发现了新大陆的探险者。

房间很快归于平静，只余贾维斯扫描的“兹——”声。

“Sir，我想巴恩斯先生有苏醒的迹象。”

“已经看到了。”托尼手持多功能电工钳剪断电路板下铺设的其中一根电线，抬起头便对上了冬兵睁开的双眼。

“鉴于记录中巴恩斯先生在和罗杰斯队长上一次见面时的立场和行为表现，出于对您的人身安全考虑，Sir，我有权对巴恩斯先生采取必要的固定措施。”

托尼不置可否的撇撇嘴。

因此当冬兵注视着头顶的日光灯，开始发觉自己无法像平常一样抬起金属左臂，右手又被固定在明显近似实验台的椅子上时，一度以为自己又回到了九头蛇的地下堡垒。

“核对资产管理员相关联系人，或输入指令代码。”冬兵醒来后说的第一句话，完全超出了托尼的预计。

“哇哦，他可真像个终结者，贾维斯，比你更像一台机器。”

“Sir，希望你刚才只是在开玩笑。”贾维斯语焉不详的发出几声短粗的电流音。

多年的相处却使托尼在这几声电流音声中听出些许醋意，他耸了耸肩“所以，指令代码是什么？”

在贾维斯和托尼的一问一答间，冬兵像是耗尽了指令代码的等待时间，意识到自己可能被盗窃，说不定现在正被某个不知名的组织拆解，开始焦躁的试图挣脱右手腕和脚踝的桎梏，并在嘴中一遍遍重复资产管理员朗姆洛的姓名，如果管理员就在这附近，也许可以引起他的注意。

托尼就靠在冬兵左手臂边上，距离冬兵的头部极近，在等待贾维斯指令代码检索期间，一声高过一声重复的叨念终于绷断了富家公子几周至今都不太松弛的神经。

“J，能让他稍微停下来吗？”托尼放弃了继续研究冬兵手臂的打算，干脆将电工钳和改锥扔到了附近的桌上，起身寻找自己的咖啡杯。

鉴于罗杰斯队长提及的抗药性，贾维斯没有选择再次为巴恩斯先生注射麻醉剂，而是选择物理性方式，将Mark系列其中一块厚实的护甲像口枷一般覆盖在巴恩斯鼻子以下的嘴周围。

世界重归安静，使史塔克跳突的太阳穴青筋稍微缓解。

“资料不足，检索失败。”冬日战士身为九头蛇最强大的秘密武器，托尼也没肖想过随随便便就能搜索到控制冬兵70年的指令代码。

“Sir，扫描完毕，除去您刚刚在巴恩斯先生手臂中拆卸的那枚以外，分别在巴恩斯先生的脖颈和直肠内扫描到信号发射源。”

“哪、哪里？直肠？”托尼险些一口咖啡呛到肺里。

“是的，巴恩斯先生脖颈上的装置与脊椎相连，强行取下有高程度致残风险，相比来讲，巴恩斯先生直肠内的信号接收器更易取出。”

因此当史蒂夫走回托尼的工作间门口时，托尼史塔克正在卖力的脱着巴恩斯的裤子，冬兵的右手腕和双脚被固定在机械椅子上，鼻梁下方一直到下颌的部分也被覆盖住，但史蒂夫依旧能从泄露的缝隙中听到巴基不停歇的叫喊声，不知是憋闷还是托尼在做的事致使脸上唯一外露的双眼潮红着氤氲着水气。

史蒂夫再也无法阻止此刻翻涌的怒气，自丹田向外大喝一声，“你在做什么！”

 

07

※本章含有隐藏铁冬。

 

“解开它。”

“这可真是该死的人生无处不惊喜，嘿，听我解释。”托尼早在史蒂夫第一声爆喝下就将双手高举过头，摆出一个投降的姿势。

“解开它！”这一次史蒂夫是用吼的，当托尼有生以来第一次直面美国队长真正的愤怒，他终于意识到了问题的严重性。

“OKOK，Jar。”

在史蒂夫徒手撕开冬兵手腕上的桎梏前，贾维斯终于解除了保护程序，直到此刻，史蒂夫才终于听清了巴基口中反复叨念的是什么，那是另一个男人的名字，属于他的现任管理员布洛克·朗姆洛。

已经站在机械椅前的史蒂夫伸出右手撩开了冬兵微长的额发，轻抚他光滑的脸颊，“巴基，我是史蒂夫，我们见过，你还记得吗？你记得自己是谁吗？”

冬兵的视线转向史蒂夫，又穿过他的身体望向他身后敞开的门，本来已经坐起了身，不知是听到史蒂夫哪句话，冬兵就像被触发了神经反射般，平板而机械的回答道，“我是属于现任管理员布洛克·朗姆洛的资产，除此以外什么都不是，资产身体的每个部分均为管理员布洛克·朗姆洛所有。”

史蒂夫注视着冬兵背出这些话时眼球抖动下低垂的睫毛，心脏就像被人从内用手攥紧，他双手撑在冬兵的肩膀上，意图引起冬兵的注意，“你不属于任何人，巴基，你属于你自己。”

史蒂夫没能如愿以偿，冬兵丝毫没有将视线从门口转移，并垂着一整只左手企图翻身下椅子。

史蒂夫干脆将冬兵整个人抱在了怀里。

“如你所见，他似乎还不太清醒。”托尼将一半早已冷掉的咖啡倒进水池，正在翻找纸巾擦手。

贾维斯借机解释了定位接收器的事，“正好史蒂夫你来了，直肠里那枚就拜托了，等取出以后，我再检查巴恩斯的脖颈。”

 

“我为刚才的事感到抱歉。”托尼则做出个兄弟我都懂的表情，作势准备出门。

“Sir，无论是出于巴恩斯先生的安全性还是信号接收器的拆解角度出发，我想您留在工作区域是更合理的选项。”

史蒂夫理解性的上弯嘴角，托尼抱着手臂停在三步远的位置，还是识趣的移开了些许目光，在心里一遍遍对自己重复着工作需要、都是男性、这没什么。

冬兵在史蒂夫怀中锲而不舍的挣动下一次又一次触碰到了史蒂夫的小兄弟，同时也使被托尼解开拉链的裤头松散至腿根。

从衣服的下摆隐约可以窥见冬兵下体的形状，冬兵此时竟是挂了空档，史蒂夫将冬兵又拉开了段距离，四倍视力聚焦在冬兵空档以下腿根以上密集的青紫痕迹上，史蒂夫将冬兵推回到椅子上，左手压制住冬兵仅剩的右臂，他深吸一口气，将冬兵上衣的下摆掀起。

更多的深陷入表层皮肤的牙印和吻痕暴露在史蒂夫的视线中，它们从腿根一路延伸至腰侧，如果他可以将冬兵翻过身来，无疑将会看到更多，史蒂夫毫不怀疑的这样想。

直到衣服被上撩到紧实饱满的胸口，银质的小巧乳环暴露在工作间的人造灯光下，他最好的朋友、他的巴基可能昨晚还在被任何什么人掰开大腿强奸，并且这样的时间已经不知持续了多久，这个逻辑推论让史蒂夫感到窒息。

时间过长的静谧使托尼把身体转回到冬兵的方向，结果正对上一场全套的裸男秀。

“帮下忙托尼。”史蒂夫出口的声音几乎带着哽咽。

托尼依言将双手按在冬兵的右手臂上，“这太糟糕了，我以为九头蛇只把他当武器使用。”他想说点什么来安慰史蒂夫，但看着史蒂夫发红的眼圈似乎又觉得说什么都显得苍白无力。

“是朗姆洛。”史蒂夫终于得以抽出手，他捏住乳环的一边俯下身研究内侧烫金的小字，“告诉我你可以将这个拆下来对不对。”史蒂夫几乎是咬牙切齿的问出这句。

“是的，这没什么技术性难度。”托尼听出史蒂夫实际上是在讲陈述句。

不自觉加重的力度可能扯痛了身下的男人，冬兵胡乱的挣扎喊叫着，就好像史蒂夫的行为在伤害他，“我不会了，我会听话。”他不断地重复着。

史蒂夫觉得自己可能撑不到将巴基体内的留置物取出，光是想象着他的巴基在200多个日日夜夜可能被做过什么，自责和愧疚压住了他的脊背，他无法停止指尖的颤抖。

“别让他咬到舌头。”史蒂夫换了个方式赞同托尼之前的行为。

“贾维斯。”

“NO，托尼我是说，有没有更人性点的方式？”

“好吧，贾维斯，告诉我我的领带在哪？”托尼向史蒂夫投去一个“这可以吗？”的眼神询问。

在得到史蒂夫的点头回应下，他将冬兵的手臂重新交还给史蒂夫，起身翻找。

托尼随便拿了条Canali的银色鳞纹款，在冬兵张口的间隙勒过男人的上下牙间，然后打结在冬兵已然凌乱的发丝间系紧，远看意外的与他的金属手臂很搭调。

在史蒂夫过度的犹豫中，冬兵一刻也没停歇的舌面已将领带真丝质地的布料濡湿一片，有吞咽不下的涎水顺嘴角沿着下巴的弧度流进肩窝。

史蒂夫吞咽下口水，感觉刚刚被巴基蹭过的下腹更加紧绷了。

“我想按照贾维斯的扫描来说，”托尼踌躇着似在选择更恰当的用词，“你可能需要把手伸进巴恩斯的直肠，如果给我点时间，也许我能让哈皮去情趣用品店买个扩肛器什么的。”

史蒂夫瞬间涨到紫红的脸色证明托尼的“恰当用词”有多恰当。

别犹豫了，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，拿出点勇气，只是取出信号接收器，小时候淋过暴雨你们还光裸着睡过一张床，你得把那个该死的接收器取出来，然后才能考虑拆除巴基胸口的乳环。

想到“乳环”这个单词，美国队长的胃里再次一阵翻滚。

“你哥们儿力气也太大了。”托尼以下半身为支点倚靠住椅子，不得不用上全身的力气才能将冬兵乱动的手臂摁死，同一个动作维持了过长的时间使他的双臂都在阵阵发麻，“看在上帝的份上，就只是把手指伸进去，就像对你女朋友做过的那样。”

“我就算有女朋友也没做到过这一步，还有巴基不是女朋友。”90岁的老冰棍愤慨的咆哮着。

托尼像是被史蒂夫的音波震慑到缩回扬起的下巴，“我这方面倒是经验丰富，不如换我来？”

在托尼的“支持与鼓励”下，史蒂夫的中指“哧溜”一下深入进冬兵下边的小嘴中，老冰棍险些被内里的温度与触感吓得缩回手，1920年出生至今，美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯终于将身体的某一部分深入进人类的窒腔。

“我想我碰到了那个东西。”

“试试能不能用手把它夹出来。”

冬兵挣扎的更厉害了，嘴里不停发出“呜呜、rumrum”的破碎喊叫，托尼几乎整个上半身趴在了冬兵的右臂上，分出一只手垫在冬兵脑后，给他玩命撞击机械椅的后脑做个缓冲。

在冬兵的蹬踹下，史蒂夫不得不跨上椅子挤进冬兵的两腿间，他将食指也压入冬兵紧致的小穴中，褶皱的入口一吸一缩就像在邀请史蒂夫的进入，当史蒂夫意外的发觉不光只是自己，巴基的那根在以肉眼可见的速度充血肿胀，他甚至有种松了口气的感觉。

他的手指现在巴基体内，原来巴基对自己（的手指）是有感觉的，至少他不是一个人。

“好了吗？”托尼喘着粗气。

“它在动。”史蒂夫的食中二指在冬兵体内来回打转，信号接收器就像有自主意识般每每捏到个边角，又逃脱手指朝着更深的位置划入进去。

“队长，我不确定自己还能坚持多久。”

史蒂夫这次下了狠心将指节倏地整根没入，冬兵上面那张嘴上瞬间拔高了呻吟。

“我抓到了。”

“take it easy，慢慢把它勾出来。”

冬兵头顶着背后冰冷的机械椅，前胸挺翘，脊骨在椅子与身体间划出了一道优美的月牙弧度，喉结也因为这样紧绷姿势而突出着，在冬兵越发高亢的呻吟声中，接收器终于在冬兵的穴口露出了轮廓。

“托尼，我对你说的定位器不很了解，但我觉得这个东西看起来不太像定位装置。”

带着凸起和凹陷花纹的、椭圆的、沾着冬兵的肠液、正在震动着的，史蒂夫斟酌用词最终还是没有将那个词说出口。

就算是情场老手托尼·史塔克此刻也憋成了一张红脸，这个定位接收器模样是如此的熟悉。

“贾维斯？！”

——————————————————————————————

大家应该能猜出来冬兵体内的是什么，并且是谁放进去的了吧，冬兵光滑的脸颊当时是朗姆洛给刮得胡子，叉骨爸爸还得包办所有家务嘞。

关于冬兵肠道内的无线跳蛋为什么会被错认为定位接收器，我要给贾维斯平个反，跳蛋接收的是调节震动强度的外部信号，且在冬兵体内，贾维斯将跳蛋误认为定位接收器是个谨慎的考量，所谓宁可错杀三千，不可放过一个。至于这和cap刚好撞见托尼脱冬兵裤子是不是在对托尼第六章某些言论的策略性反击，那就见仁见智了。

关于冬兵会呻吟出声，是因为朗姆洛喜欢听冬兵的叫床声，一开始冬兵不肯张嘴，朗姆洛聚聚想了很多办法才得到现在的结果。

 

08

复仇者的突袭使布洛克·朗姆洛这一月的日子并不好过，在复仇者和神盾局失去踪影的一年时间里，九头蛇按部就班的在所掌控的新闻与媒体系统引导民众对复仇者的看法，英雄是人们心中的希望，当人民发现自己所期盼的英雄可能再也回不来，甚至背上叛国的罪名，代表着秩序与权威的九头蛇成为了人们的依靠，但这一切随着复仇者的复出，如塌方的矿井般土崩瓦解。

朗姆洛不止要紧盯舆论导向，还要从复仇者大范围袭击的时间点倒查他们可能的行踪，严防复仇者们下一次行动。

九头蛇也不紧他一人通宵达旦的工作，罗林斯在医院躺了几天便回到三曲翼大厦报道，冬兵被劫持必定是预谋已久的，直到此时朗姆洛才真切感受到操作一个国家是何其辛苦，如果他20年前能知悉这些，是绝不会冲电视中的国务卿嗤之以鼻的。但朗姆洛依旧夙兴夜寐的过着每一天，他当然不会愚蠢到认为一切都是巧合，洞察系统留下的监控资料足矣让他认清眼前的敌人是谁，只要找到史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他就离冬兵不远了。

 

皇后区洛克威半岛-蒂尔登堡地下

 

巴基精神状态的正在好转。

在巴基不在的那些日子中，史蒂夫曾肖想过无数种再次与巴基重逢的情景，甚至为此在夺回任务前收拾出巴基居住的房间，直到冬兵举起托尼桌上的勾刀扎进自己的颈动脉时，他才意识到自己错的有多离谱。

朗姆洛和九头蛇对冬兵的控制远远超出了史蒂夫的预料。

冬兵不得不被关入12cm厚的防弹玻璃观察室，他显得焦虑、疲惫，在房间中一圈圈的踱步，试图找出一个通信设备联系到他的管理员，当每日史蒂夫的到来才能带来观察室中唯一的缝隙，冬兵曾在脑内模拟过扭断这个男人脖子的全过程。

也许是出于战力测评也许是在超级血清尽忠职守的修补下，冬兵始终未对史蒂夫作出攻击行为，而史蒂夫则理所当然的认为他的巴基不会伤害他。

也许转机正是从那一刻开始的。

从起初进入观察室蜷缩在墙角一言不发，警惕所有史蒂夫可能的危险动作，到巴基对他说出“我认得你”的那天，再到如今史蒂夫已经可以牵着巴基的手把他带出房间交谈，讲他们70年前的往昔岁月，有几次话到兴头，他甚至捕捉到巴基干瘪的嘴角下隐藏起的几丝笑意，那之间才只用了不到一个月时间。

但冬兵始终叫不出史蒂夫的名字。

一开始史蒂夫只当那属于记忆断层的正常反应，直到史蒂夫不知第多少次介绍自己，他看到巴基很努力的张开上下唇发出“嘶”的音节，但舌头就像被无形的线缠绕住，喉结打了几个滚，却怎么也拼不出后面几个字母。

不能被叫出名字没有那么令人沮丧，真的，和巴基·巴恩斯本人相比，一个名字显得那么微不足道。史蒂夫低垂着睫毛这样安慰自己，并在内心给九头蛇又记一笔。

“去吃点东西吧，巴克。”像现在这样，巴基视线方向总是固定在嘴唇以下的地方，回答yes低沉又肯定，显出他的顺服与低微。

从一开始的焦虑狂暴到现在近乎印随般的行为，史蒂夫不知道该对这种转变是喜是悲，他为此带着巴基拜访了班纳博士数次，巴基除他以外，根本完全不与基地中的其他成员交流，因此当史蒂夫在与班纳博士交谈时，巴基只会握着史蒂夫的一只手安静的坐在一边发呆。

“是的，队长，托尼也提过这事，不太多，我们都有理由相信巴恩斯中士在不久前还在遭受性虐待，也许这是他不愿与人交流的原因之一。”布鲁斯·班纳停顿了很多次才表达清楚自己的意思。

“就算没有性，他所遭受的也够多了。”班纳博士的视线从巴基脖颈那道摘不下的金属环扣，转移到他们交握的双手，“但你是个例外，史蒂夫。”

在巴基穿开襟卫衣或polo衫时，史蒂夫的视线时长被巴基颈间的金属环所吸引，无论是左手臂还是这碍眼的项圈，它们昭示着曾经，无一不在时刻提醒着九头蛇在巴基身上做过的一切，甚至现在还在依旧延续这种伤害。

在托尼审慎的看过扫描图，又专门抽时间企图撬开项圈间的金属接缝时，托尼一改锥剜下去，靠近颈椎边的后颈肉便有撕裂开的迹象，巴基当时一阵剧烈的颤抖，托尼吓得险些改锥脱手。

“除非他们将接缝留在了巴恩斯颈骨里侧。”托尼深吸一口气，继续解释道。

“你得考虑一下，队长，这是需要手术才能解决的问题，并且会是个大手术，好在基地中有信号屏蔽装置，但如果不冒着巴恩斯瘫痪的风险，为了不被洞察系统发现，他就必须一直留在这里。”

陪在他身边，多说说话，告诉巴基他是安全的，今天的史蒂夫也在践行班纳博士的医嘱。

史蒂夫的沉思被倏然大作的警报声抽回现实，他面前的巴基双目圆睁，眼球在眼眶中不断颤抖，一副被惊吓到的模样。

他不能比巴基更慌乱，史蒂夫紧了紧掌心中巴基的手指，紧急撤离的一级警报，他知道预留的安全通道在哪里，没有人比他更清楚。

“我们要跑一会儿，巴克。”史蒂夫双手捧住巴基的脸颊，一瞬不瞬的注视他灰蓝的瞳孔，直到他的眼球不再颤动，“准备好了吗？”

 

——————————————————————

关于冬兵在cap这边的恢复过程，有极多盾冬文里有详细描述，因此这一章我就简写了。

冬兵叫不出史蒂夫的名字，是因为第四章时，朗姆洛在安全词下对冬兵的明确指令，有没有回忆起来？不记得第四章的小伙伴可以翻回去看看，那里是伏笔哦~

cap和朗姆洛聚聚马上就要对上了锵锵锵！胜负只在瞬息间，巴基（冬兵）将花落谁家，请看下回分解！

 

09

※高虐预警。

※精神控制预警。

※本章不含有pwp情节。

 

一切本该顺利的，当史蒂夫在安全通道的尽头与朗姆洛和他的作战小队狭路相逢时，他咬着牙在脑中回想到底是哪一步出了错。

“特战队的作战习惯，队长。”朗姆洛点了点自己的太阳穴。“这条紧急逃生通道也是你的预留习惯。”

朗姆洛因作战预判成功而上翻的唇角却在看到冬兵刻意避开自己视线的时候，渐渐收敛了弧度。

巴基看起来慌乱又恐惧，握着史蒂夫的手再一次尝试缩小自己的存在感，他听到了自己管理员的声音，从跑进甬道中段就辨认出了那道熟悉的身型。

朗姆洛将视线聚焦在两人用力交握而微微泛白的双手上，又从冬兵身上转移到史蒂夫，“你动了不属于你的东西，现在得把他还给我。”

史蒂夫蹙着眉头不发一语，这种激将法通常简单有效，但从1947年就在历经战场洗礼的史蒂夫面前，挑衅失去了原有的效果。美国队长在脑中快速核算两方战力，人数、武器种类、地形优势一件件分门别类，在脑中俨然构建出一座沙盘，最后史蒂夫在巴基精神稳定程度一栏打下了问号，30秒后他果决的原地转身，选择了就目前情势最稳健的行动方案——寻找其他出路。

无论美国队长采取攻击还是撤退战术，朗姆洛都不认为会在这场面对两名超级士兵的博弈中失败，阿喀琉斯之踵掌握在他的手中，“Переустанавливать вручную（手动重置）”

史蒂夫瞬间发力的底盘在巴基力道的阻滞下被扯得一个趔趄，他的蓝眸里写满了焦急与不解，拉了拉右臂示意巴基跟自己赶紧走。

他找回的熟悉、找回的温度、找回的笑意，却没有在巴基眼中看到一丝一毫，冬兵空洞的眼中没有倒映出史蒂夫的身影，他就像拔掉电源的机器般停止了一切行动。

“иди（过来）”

史蒂夫看到冬兵转过身，放开了自己的手，他在手在空气中虚握两下，巴基手指的温度还停留在掌心，当史蒂夫抬起头时，巴基在他眼中已经只剩下一个背光的剪影，他穿过巴基的背影看到朗姆洛那张面目可憎的狞笑着的脸。

“巴基！”

他想紧跑两步再次抓住巴基渐远的手臂，灭顶的压力与黑暗却在瞬间将一切消弭。

冬兵身后的上层土石在他的背后轰然坍塌，时间掐算的刚好，在查询到复仇者藏身于蒂尔登堡地下原本废弃的军事掩体之中时，这场活埋的计划就已经在朗姆洛的脑中成型，死去的人就该归于尘土，他将后续的收尾工作交由罗林斯负责，押送冬兵登上开往回家的“航班”。

 

10 完结章

※这是一个用84消毒液也漂不白的朗姆洛，一黑到底到底不回头。

 

在军用直升机起飞不到10分钟，朗姆洛就给自己注射了巴比妥，莫不是怕自己记住了方位回去寻找史蒂薇，这是冬兵清醒后的腹诽。虽然中断的意识模糊了时间的概念，但冬兵依旧可以在梦中察觉到了颠簸，70年间囤积的抗药性使他睡的并不安稳。

四周围漆黑、安静，冬兵尽可能的放轻呼吸，从脊椎骨呈放射状的辐射区域还在一阵一阵针扎般的刺痛着，他在脑中回忆起是朗姆洛把他带到这个陌生的居所所发生的事。

“把衣服脱掉。”那时候朗姆洛身上还穿着全套作战服，他边脱着防弹坎肩一边命令道。

但这一次朗姆洛没有收到预期的顺从，虽然不是全部，但是他回忆起了，他的管理员、他的恶行、那个强奸犯。

冬兵默不作声的四下打量，锁定门与窗的位置、计算自己与最近的那扇窗户之间的距离、周围可以用于攻击的武器，他的双腿岔开，做好了瞬间发力的准备。

他不清楚是朗姆洛察觉到了他的意动还是没有遵从命令的结果，也不清楚对面的男人究竟做了什么，他只感觉到金属环扣靠近后颈的位置一阵发热，倏然间便被其中发射的巨大电流贯穿了脊骨，他的视线下落再下落，直到脸颊接触地面，全身还在无法抑制的抽搐。

他感觉到自己的额发被提起，发根生疼，目之所及的地方只有一双漆黑的作战靴。

随后他便看到了朗姆洛棱角分明的那张脸，他曾经的依靠、他的全部世界，现在只具现为暴力、欺骗、占有的代名词。

“想回去找你的史蒂夫？他已经死了，你以为我是怎么发现的他们？你身上的定位器帮了大忙，是你害死了史蒂夫·罗杰斯，除了我身边，你哪都去不了，懂了吗？”

他只感觉到彻骨的寒冷，当额头连及右眼眶被狠狠砸向地面，意识也接近了崩溃的边缘。

冬兵的呼吸乱了，金属手指和带指甲的那只手无法控制的一遍遍抠挖过脖颈上的金属项圈，在不在乎有温热的液体顺脖颈流了满手，也不在乎朗姆洛发现会对他做什么，如果没有这个至少他可以违抗朗姆洛、如果没有这个他可以走出这座囚笼、如果没有这个他可以离史蒂薇再近点。

但项圈就像长在了肉上面，连一条接缝也遍寻不着。

最后他颤抖着、啜泣着，无力的依靠住背后冰冷的墙面，体会它们带走身体温度的感觉。

当朗姆洛再次确认过使用说明，缓步走下地下室的楼梯，打开照明光源时，冬兵的泪水已经铺了满脸，大滴大滴的血珠沿表层皮肤渗透出来，染红了他所爱之人的手指。

朗姆洛三步并作两步跪到冬兵面前抓住他还在试图伤害自己的手，四目相对下，直面他在痛苦中挣扎的灵魂。

“杀了我。”他红着眼眶，像用尽今生全部的气力乞求着眼前的敌人。

别这样看我，我不是你的敌人，我爱你，是如此的深爱你。

他握着冬兵的双腕，决定一刻也不再耽搁。

朗姆洛环抱着缩紧自己的冬兵，确保他不会挣脱开再伤害到自己，目的地只一墙之隔。

朗姆洛拧开门，冬兵抬起头看到了自己70年的梦魇。刚才房间隔壁更加空旷的地下室隔间中摆放着一台巨大的、熟悉的机器，它通体的漆黑，反射着地下室低矮顶灯下冷质的光，旁边四台显示屏还未检测到数值而保持着一成不变的界面，供电的粗长电缆顺墙角一直延伸到楼上。

“我把其中一台运送到了这里，今后的清洗在家里就可以完成，上次的事不会再发生了。”朗姆洛欢愉的语气就像在展示今年送给冬兵的圣诞节礼物。

冬兵在朗姆洛的怀里抖得更厉害了，他感觉自己快要不能呼吸，他拼命的摇着头想要后退，却只能徒劳的听着恶魔的吐息在耳边轻声呢喃，

“I'm your owner,Don't try to resist me. I will always be with you until you become my winter.（我是你的所有者，不要试图反抗我。我会一直在你身边，直到你成为我的冬兵。）”

 

他可以看到这一天的到来，他甚至预见到冬兵将在未来的某天全身赤裸的跪在自己的面前，顺从的低垂着眼睑。

朗姆洛刚刚检查过冬兵的后穴，里面的玩具意料之中的被取出了。

他抬起脚尖，皮质的冷硬鞋尖刮过敏感的海绵体引得冬兵肩膀一阵瑟缩。

冬兵可以感受到管理员的怒火正在自己3英尺左右的上方有形有质的发散出来，而朗姆洛的愠怒当然来自于那枚丢失的乳环。

“下次不如把环打在这里如何？”朗姆洛语带商量的抬了抬脚尖，冬兵的下体便在这力道下可笑而卑微的上扬。

但它感觉不到丝毫的羞耻，它是资产、它是武器、它是面前男人的所有物。

“yes，sir.”他冰冷而空洞的回答道。

 

原本大纲计划是只写到这里，以下是因为盾冬马拉松非常开心而决定增加的盾冬叉冬双线开放性结局。

史蒂夫在奥德堡的地下医疗机构恢复了意识，他断了3根肋骨、右腿的胫骨和腓骨齐断还伴有中度的脑震荡，若不是被娜塔莎威胁，他想他可能早就进入下一个床铺远离期。

“等你确定自己做好准备，我们再开始寻找巴恩斯的下落。”

“告诉我你的计划。”娜塔莎的行动力史蒂夫从不担心。

“会在冬兵身上装东西的可不止朗姆洛一个人。”娜塔莎轻弯一边唇角，露出时常持有的高深莫测又胜券在握的浅笑。

得到了这句应允，史蒂夫才得以不被医生用束缚带固定在床铺上。而今天是美国队长出院的日子。

“我们什么时候开始？”

 

-END-

 

————————————————————————————

巴基叫不出Steve的名字，于是退而求其次叫Steve为史蒂薇，rumlow聚聚要气死了。

预感到可能会被想要看发糖的读者说叉冬线的结局也非常虐，一直是单箭头，但相信我这虐度也就到《政坛野兽》那样了，虽然TJ自杀了不止一次，但至少是被家人爱着的，真正虐到我的是《列王传》的小王子，连爱都被当做工具，才真是要命了。一个掌控冬兵所有，占有欲爆棚rumlow聚聚+一个恢复记忆的冬兵，矛盾简直是一触即发的，没有见人写过这样的叉冬，所以只好割起了自己的大腿。

到这里《owner》全文就结束啦，感谢转评赞的小伙伴们对本文长久以来的支持，九头蛇统治下的世界是在回顾队2时就想写的设定，想给叉冬一个可能，再把自己所有喜欢的点揉进去，于是这篇文就诞生了。本文意图维持rumlow和cap之间就winter（bucky）争夺战的状态，因此这个状态本身被表达清楚后，也就可以完结了，正如之前写过的一个有毒小段子《你争我抢谁也不撒手》中所表述的那样，我真的很喜欢二攻夺一冬这样的情节呢！如果有其他文是这样的剧情，欢迎安利和投喂，我会用三位数的速度冲过去吸个干净。就这样吧，希望今后还能有时间再继续虐待冬兵。

From被冬兵一只右手捏到翻白眼的作者。


End file.
